


lift

by phanscheekybumsecks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanscheekybumsecks/pseuds/phanscheekybumsecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can move stuff with his mind and doesn’t know how to tell Phil. Phil is worried about Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	lift

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*

“UGH!” exclaims Dan irritated. It’s 3 am and he’s TRYING to scroll through the endless abyss that is tumblr. Alas, the universe thinks differently as the wifi keeps having issues. Giving up, Dan leans back into the couch contemplating whether he should go to bed or not. He doesn’t want to wake up Phil who was probably asleep. Sighing, Dan stands up to head to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Well at this point a 3 am snack. Oh well.  
He concentrates and quietly lifts his laptop and plugs it into the charger by the wall. Oh yeah, Dan’s magical.  
He discovered his powers as a child after watching Star Wars. I mean, every kid probably tried at some point to move stuff using the force, then was crushed by disappointment when nothing happened. However when Dan tried, it worked.  
He had begun by trying to lift a remote and bring it over to him all the way on the other side of the room. It was sent flying towards him and ended up breaking a lamp. That one was difficult to explain to his parents.  
He decided to keep it a secret because he was worried people would use him for his powers or experiment on him or something like in movies. Dan had never really trusted anyone enough to tell them.  
Well, until now. He’s found Phil. They’ve been dating for just over a year now but have been friends for pretty much forever. Dan wants to tell Phil but well, he just doesn’t know how. I mean what are you supposed to say? Hey Phil, I can move shit with my mind and I’ve been able to since forever but decided to wait until now to tell you because I trust no one! Yeah that’ll work.   
Dan walks into the kitchen and his thoughts are interrupted when he sees a hunched over figure reaching into Dan’s cereal.  
“Phillllll!” whines Dan, “stop eating my cereal!”  
“mph-sorry”, Phil replies, the words muffled by the cereal. Dan walks over and snatches back the cereal grabbing some for himself before giving in and handing it back to Phil. Phil smirks as he grabs another handful.  
“Why are still awake?” asks Dan through a mouthful of cereal.  
“I couldn’t sleep without you” Phil replies with a small smile, “come to bed with meeee”  
Dan sighs “ugh fine” he says feigning annoyance as Phil grabs his hand abandoning the cereal on the counter. He smiles as Phil leads him down the hallway towards Phil’s bedroom.  
Dan sheds his clothes till he’s just wearing boxers, finally free of his skinny jeans. He climbs in bed beside Phil, snuggling into his side resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.   
“goodnight, Phil”  
“goodnight, Dan”

When Dan wakes up, it’s 11 and the suns up. He stretches and looks around. Something’s off. Suddenly he realizes that he’s hovering a foot above the bed. He frantically lowers himself back on the bed checking to make sure Phil’s still asleep.  
He relaxes seeing that Phil is sound asleep completely oblivious to what happened. Dan nervously gets out of bed quickly slipping out of the room quietly. He closes the door behind him and slides to the ground tears in his eyes. This was new. What would have happened if Phil saw? Phil might freak out and leave him and and no. Dan tries to calm himself down, Phil wouldn’t leave because of this. It would all work out he thinks. Repeating it over and over again in his mind Dan goes into the bathroom to clean himself up.  
As he dries his tears he continues the mantra over and over. It will all work out. It will all work out. He walks to his own room not trusting himself enough to go back to Phil’s room. He sits on his bed and starts crying.

Phil wakes up to an empty bed. He reaches around trying to find Dan before opening his eyes realizing he’s not there. He hears sniffling coming from Dan’s room, since the walls are so thin. Quickly Phil gets up to go comfort Dan. Dan wasn’t upset last night, was he? He didn’t seem upset? Dan knocks on Dan’s door and gets no response.  
“Dan?” he says softly as he opens the door.  
Dan quickly stands up wiping off his face as he turns to Phil painting a fake smile on his face trying (and failing) to hide the fact that he was crying.  
“Morning” he manages walking towards the kitchen past Phil.  
Phil’s shocked. Dan normally confides in Phil and tells him everything. What is going on?  
Phil chases after Dan, “Hey baby? Are you alright?” he asks  
“of course, why do you ask” Dan says as he anxiously gathers up supplies for pancakes.  
Phil stands there surprised and rather hurt. Dan has obviously been crying, and is most certainly not okay. What is he hiding? Phil shakes his head trying to clear it. Dan will come to him when he’s ready, right?  
Phil tackles Dan in a hug and showers him with kisses knowing it usually makes Dan feel better. Dan freezes for a minute before melting into the embrace. It’ll all be okay. Phil accidentally bumps into the bowl with the flour sending it freefalling down. Without even thinking about it Dan lifts it back to the counter with his mind. When he realizes what he did he freezes and goes rigid pulling away from Phil. He hides his face behind his hair and goes back to anxiously making the pancake batter leaving Phil frozen with surprise.  
“dan?” said Phil in a small voice.  
Dan pretended to not hear as he didn’t trust himself enough to stay calm. Phil could have seen. He could have ruined everything. Phil deserved someone who didn’t have to bother with weird abilities. Phil deserved better. Dan silently cursed himself for being too selfish to just let Phil go find someone better.  
As Dan was lost in his thoughts anxiously making pancakes, Phil stood consumed with his own troubling thoughts.  
Over the course of the next month, Dan got even more and more worried about spilling his secret. He wanted to tell Phil. He really really did. But if he did, who knows how Phil would react? Dan wouldn’t be able to handle Phil leaving him. Or even worse, being scared of Dan. Dan loved Phil and this secret was beginning to consume him.  
Meanwhile Phil was in a panic. He worried about Dan all the time. Dan seemed to be drifting farther and farther away. Usually Phil would always be able to rescue Dan from his thoughts and bring him back to reality. But now? It was like Dan didn’t want help. It was like Dan didn’t want to be around Phil anymore. Dan wouldn’t even look him in the eyes anymore.  
Eventually, Phil stopped waiting for Dan to come to him. They were in the living room sitting on opposite sides of the couch on their laptops. Phil kept looking over at Dan wondering why Dan didn’t come over to cuddle with Phil like they used to.  
“dan?” said Phil.  
“mm-hmm?” replied Dan.  
“What’s going on?” At this, Dan looked up nervously.  
“what do you mean” Dan replied carefully.  
“why are you cutting me out?” Phil said starting to tremble, “what did I do?”  
“I’m sorry” Dan said quietly.  
“do you-do you want to b-break up?” Phil said his voice cracking  
“no. nonononono. Phil, I love you” Dan said hating himself for making Phil think this.  
“Then what the fuck is going on?” Phil says, surprising even himself with his language.  
“I-I can’t tell you.” Dan says with a shaky breath.  
“No. Tell me what’s happening. For the last month it’s like you haven’t been //here//. It’s like you don’t love me. I don’t understand. I- I just, I- I don’t” Phil says, “What is it Dan.”  
“I- I, ugh I’ll just show you” Dan says tears forming in his eyes. This is it. Phil’s going to run away screaming.  
Dan takes a deep breath before lifting his and Phil’s laptops up into the air. Phil freezes.  
“Dan. Dan, it that…are you doing that?” He says with wide eyes. Dan nods silently bringing the laptops down to sit on the coffee table. Dan stares down at his lap awaiting Phil to run away and leave him.  
Suddenly, Phil tackles Dan covering him with kisses.  
“Oh my god!” Phil says tears falling down his face, “Oh my god. Don’t do that to me! I thought it was something bad, I thought you were leaving me, I thought you..” Phil trails off continues to shower an awestruck Dan with kisses.  
Dan melts into Phil’s embrace, “what? You don’t hate me? You don’t want to leave? You aren’t disgusted?”  
“oh my god, no! Of course not, I love you! I thought it was something bad!” replied Phil.  
Dan smiles up at Phil and pulls Phil down and kisses him. Phil’s soft lips pressing into his own, all his worries falling away, replaced with happiness. He pulls Phil closer, and deepens the kiss.  
Phil pulls back and says, “okay so it just sunk in, you can move stuff WITH YOUR MIND?!”  
Dan laughs and lifts them both up into the air and carry them down the hallway to Phil’s room.  
“You could have just said yes” says Phil with a giggle.  
“what would be the fun in that?” replies Dan with a smile.  
“show off” mumbles Phil as he pulls Dan in for another kiss.

Then they had the secks.


End file.
